


A Shadow's Reflection

by Hijiki



Series: Shall We Obey Diabolik Lovers? [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo only treats MC in Obey Me Nicely because of the exchange program, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, F/M, Laito Sakamaki On His Usual Fuckboy Shit, Laito and Asmo are NOT nice to this girl, Mind Manipulation, Please Don't Hate Me, Predator/Prey, dark themes, like REALLY dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijiki/pseuds/Hijiki
Summary: A curious girl gets captured in the bloody web of a particular green eyed vampire. Her only hope for escape is in the hands of a particular demon... but will he be her salvation? Or will he drag her down to hell with him...?[ Alternatively: you really shouldn't buy a book on the Demon of Lust or walk home alone at night. ]
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shall We Obey Diabolik Lovers? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739665
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	1. Entice

**Author's Note:**

> AU Note: This is plausibly in canon universe, but takes place in some country other than Japan. Laito has presumably traveled before, right? Probably...

_The demon Asmodeus.. written in the Ars Goetia as having three heads; one of a bull, the second like a man, and the third like a ram. Possessing the tail of a serpent, he is the demon of Lust and one of the seven princes of hell._

Her eyes scanned the line over and over on the page. 

_So strange._ She thought. _How could a creature that sounds so horrifying possibly be a demon of lust?_

With a shrug, Vesta snapped the book shut in her hand. After pondering over it for what felt like hours, she was going to buy it. There was no more time to deliberate; the book store was closing soon. The complete darkness outside the large front windows told her that, even before a clerk did. 

Casting a wishful glance over her shoulder confirmed that the coffee shop attached to the book retailer was indeed closed for the night. It really was too bad, because she'd been hoping for a little pick-me-up for the walk home… the long walk home. 

Why had she walked so damned far?! Sure, it had been a beautiful day to wear her new sun dress, and she just wanted to stop in and check out the cute little book store… but then it was night. And she had five poorly lit, country miles to walk in the darkness. Alone. 

Just great. At least it was summer. With any luck she wouldn't get eaten alive by mosquitoes before she made it home.

The imminent closing of the store meant there was a surprisingly long line of customers waiting to check out. All the other straggling bookworms stood in the queue at the front desk with their selections in hand. Vesta joined the long line. 

Out of pure curiosity, she eyed the book held in the hand of the man in front of her. _An Idiots Guide To Romance._

Vesta couldn't suppress the unladylike snort, and quickly smothered the sound. But not before the gentleman appeared to hear her. She braced herself to apologize, but when he turned to look at her, she felt utterly star struck. 

_Handsome_. So unearthly handsome. Brown locks of hair sweeping from his face as if blown by an unseen wind, framing such a pretty angular chin. His eyes gleamed an emerald that seemed to glow from beneath the shadow of his black, rimmed hat. And tall too! 

The handsome stranger looked at her with a raised brow and subtle smile. As if he knew the effect he'd had. 

"Hello miss, is something funny?" He asked in a tone that was terribly playful. She felt caught in an awfully embarrassing act, but did her best to sweep away the feeling under the rug and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry to laugh, it's just your book." Vesta swept a hand at the mentioned object in his possession. "You don't seem the type of man that needs it."

For a moment both of his brows lifted, then he laughed quietly before raising the book for inspection. "I'll take that as a compliment, miss. But I do find these sorts of things interesting. It's more of a comedy book than a guide, to me."

That surprised her. _What a complex reason to buy a self help book on love…_ Something about that made her uncomfortable, but again she brushed it aside. 

"That's a fascinating reason to buy a book. Why would you see it as a comedy?" She asked, intent on hearing him spell out his reasoning. "Are the tips in it ridiculous?"

"Well," His gorgeous eyes flickered to the side, as if sizing up how long he'd have in the queue to talk. "To me, it's interesting to see how people view love. It's very different from my own perspective."

She wondered how. But didn't have the chance to ask. 

"My name is Laito, by the way. And what are you reading, miss…?" He trailed off, waiting for her to provide her name. 

"Oh! My name is Vesta, it's a pleasure to meet you, Laito." She held out her hand, which he gazed at a moment before grasping it gently and… she was shocked by the freezing temperature of his fingers, but more astonished by his actions. Specifically the act of him lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

Vesta's eyes went wide and she wasn't sure how she was meant to react, but she was really fighting the urge not to wrench her hand away from his mouth and out of his icy fingers! 

He smiled over her hand as if he could sense her unease before releasing her with a lingering touch that made her skin tingle. "A pleasure to meet you, miss Vesta."

_Hot. My face is hot. Uh. Talk about the book, Vesta!_

"Uh, so yeah!" Flustered, she held the book up between them; showing him the cover and also providing cover for her to hide behind. "I'm buying this. It's a book about the demon Asmodeus!"

Looking from her to the book in her hands, a fraction of his smile dissolved. "Really? The demon Asmodeus.. why him?"

She felt a little robbed when he took the book in question from her hands and flipped it to read the back. She felt a little more naked. "Well… I'm not sure. I've read a bit about demons here and there. But I've never seen a book dedicated to just one demon. Other than the big ones, like Satan, or Lucifer, you know?" 

He flashed a smirk up at her before opening the book curiously. "Hmm… I don't think the other demons would be too happy hearing you call those two _the big ones_. Other demons might feel small." 

Vesta blinked in surprise. "I might just have a hard time believing that the demon Asmodeus would care about me saying that… even if he did exist."

The queue was inching up slowly, only a few more customers remained ahead of Laito and Vesta where they spoke, and she felt their conversation coming to a close. But… oddly she wanted to continue talking to him. He seemed to have such fascinating things to say… even if the knuckle smooching thing was weird. 

"Ohhh? You don't think he exists?" Laito's eyes seemed to glitter with something like mirth as Vesta shook her head. "Well, it looks like there's a ritual in here to summon him. So why don't you try it and find out for yourself?"

Her eyes went wide as he handed her the book back, the pages spread to reveal diagrams and spells to bring the Demon of Lust into your bedroom. "What?!"

Laito chuckled and gave a wave as he strode forward to the cashier, leaving her still waiting in line…. and suddenly wondering if she genuinely wanted this book anymore. 

She chewed her lip as she flipped through the pages. Trying to decide if this freaky book was worth the 12.75 she was about to pay for it… With a sigh, she settled on purchasing it. She'd already waited in line for it, and it seemed such a waste to leave the store completely empty handed. It seemed interesting anyhow, and she really didn't need to do the spell. Nothing was forcing her to. 

Nothing was forcing her to study every movement of this strangely beautiful man in front of her either, but still she did… every flick of the wrist and quirk of the lip, Vesta was drinking him in… Then with a tilt of his hat, and a wink at her, Laito excited the store and vanished into the night. 

Vesta sighed as if a beautiful daydream had slipped away. 


	2. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking home in the dark, Vesta finds herself in an... uncomfortable situation.

The warm night air was vibrating with the nocturnal serenade of thousands of insects. New book held at her side, the lingering humidity clung to Vesta's cheeks as she strode down the edge of the country road towards her home.

Home would have food, a shower, and a cozy bed. But it wouldn't have any people… mom and dad were out of town. Which was part of the reason she wanted to get out; the house had felt way too empty for the past few days. For that matter, it would continue to be just as empty for the next two more weeks while her parents were out of town. 

_I wonder how mom and dad are enjoying their trip..? I'll bet the food is great._

Only the moonlight illuminated her nighttime stroll. It seemed as if she was the only human for miles, as no cars had passed her all night. The sky was clear, and the only thing that interrupted the soft light from above were the arms of the overhanging branches of trees and their leafy fingers. 

Vesta knew the way home well, even in the dim light. She had one more mile of country road, with its tall grass and rare houses. Then she'd take a right onto a dirt road and home would be just a bit further. 

It always amazed her how different everything appeared at night. Simple houses with their darkened windows appeared to be portals into what could very well be hell itself. Every strange cry of an animal could be a werewolf, or the prey of something worse. 

Vesta was listening to the chorus of the insects when suddenly they went completely silent. She paused. And slowly peered around the dark. 

_Silence? So suddenly? That usually means there's a predator nearby… right?_ Narrowing her eyes, she begged them to see something out of the ordinary. _Then again, it could just be my imagination... I'm just psyching myself out..._

However, the more she looked, the more she felt drawn to a particular dark shape beneath an old oak to her left. She took a step towards it.. and prayed it wasn't a bear or something.

The sudden sound of a twig crunching behind her made her spin. Stumbling back a few paces, she was astonished to see a familiar shape. 

_A wide brim hat…?_

"Hey.. Hey, Laito is that you?" She called out. He was walking towards her from the way she had just come, a shadowed figure with hands in his pockets. "From the book store?"

Appearing to suddenly see her, he greeted her with a wave. "Oh, hey! Vesta was it?"

Unnerving. Vesta found him unnerving. But more so, his sudden appearance infuriated her. 

"You know, this really isn't acceptable, right?" She demanded fiercely, gripping her book in a tight fist. Then he paused in his walking, appearing the image of innocence and holding both of his hands up. "You really shouldn't be walking up behind me like that."

"Wooah there..! Isn't that a bit rude? I'm just on my way home." He said, sounding oddly flirtatious, and far too placating. To top it off, something was wrong… 

"Oh yeah? Is that right? Well shouldn't you let a girl know that you're walking behind her? It's very dangerous for me to be out here alone at night." Vesta snapped. She was very frustrated that she couldn't figure out what was wrong… other than some strange guy from a book store following her home at night. Which in and of itself was a horrible red flag. _Is this guy a murderer or something?_

His response did nothing to ease her anxiety. It sounded as though he... giggled… and it sent a shiver up her spine. Her mind was racing. She wondered how he had gotten behind her. He'd left the store first. But that could be explained away, right? She knew she needed to start running a long time ago, but for some reason she just wanted this beautiful bastard to redeem himself!

"I agree, miss Vesta. It is very dangerous." 

For a second, she thought she could see the green of his eyes shine from beneath the black shadow of his hat as he adjusted it with his hand. Then it clicked. The thing that was absolutely, irredeemably wrong with this image.

"You said you're on your way home… from the book store…" Vesta ventured. And she couldn't help the way her voice trembled. But she just couldn't stop shaking. "So where's your book?"

She only waited a moment of the silence before she turned and ran. 


	3. Taste

She turned and ran as hard as she could. But it didn't last long. Almost immediately she ran face first into something unyielding. A gasp clawed its way out her throat as she staggered back in dismay. 

_What- how- there was nothing-_

There had been nothing behind her. But now there was _someone_. And that someone had secured an iron strong and freezing cold grip on one of her wrists.

_He brought someone with him?! He brought someone to help abduct me?!_

Screaming in outrage, she kicked at the person holding her. However, when her foot connected, it felt as though she had kicked a damned wall! 

Looking up in pure fury, she needed to get a good look at whoever she needed to put in jail for this insanity! But as her eyes met her new assailant, she realized it was no one new at all. 

It was the same man. Laito. But how? How had he moved from behind her, several paces behind her, to being… 

She shivered. He was giggling again. A creepy, almost insane kind of giggle. Yet he was so composed, as he took her by the wrist that he had secured in his hand, and lifted it to his mouth. "You know miss Vesta, I'm glad you were smart enough to figure me out… I had hoped you were clever. It's more arousing if you struggle a bit."

Vesta yanked at his grip, screaming through gritted teeth, but it didn't budge. _He's going to try and kiss my hand again! What freak, does he get off on this?!_

However, instead of kissing her knuckles, he twisted her arm so that the underside of her wrist faced him. The angle dragged her off balance, making her lean into him in order to avoid having her elbow snapped in half. That made him chuckle against the sensitive skin of her wrist and slither an awful arm around her waist. 

"Let **go** of me, you creep! I don't know what the hell you think you are, but-"

But suddenly, her wrist exploded. Or, if she didn't see with her own eyes, she would have thought it did. If she didn't see, with her own damned eyes, that this stranger was biting down into her arm, and that blood was beginning to drip from his mouth, Vesta wouldn't have believed it. 

But she could believe the pain she felt. She could believe that this man… or… whatever was making eye contact with her. But she didn't understand. She didn't understand any of it. She couldn't figure out why he was giving her such a hot look that should be reserved for being shared between lovers... or why he was groaning in the most obscene, utterly depraved way, that rumbled through her bones. 

She wanted to scream. She wanted to. But this… 

He released her wrist from his mouth with a sudden pop. And with a pleased hum, he licked his lips of the red that dripped down his chin. 

"You know, miss Vesta… the blood of a virgin is very delicious… but a tainted woman tastes much more complex..." He murmured, eyes shifting from her stupefied gaze to the slowly dripping crimson from her wrist. "I find it very interesting that you're curious about the demon of lust… but I can assure you…"

He paused to take a languid lap at her wrist. She flinched at the raw pain of the wound, and it was as if she awoke from the spell, and scowled resuming her struggling against him. It made his eyes narrow in excitement, and he pulled her tighter against his lean figure… lean and hard in… certain places. She froze again. 

"I can assure you, I'm a much better partner than Asmodeus ever would be… and I'd be more than willing to be the one to taint you.. if only to taste how you change once I've entered you."

The book was still in her free hand. And with all the strength she could, she swung it. Swung it up against his perverted damned head and shouted.

"GO TO HELL." 


	4. Infiltrate

She was gasping for air as the grass of her front lawn flew beneath her feet. She had never ran so fast in her life; everything around her was a blur of dark shapes. The front porch of her home was such a blessing to feel under her shoes. Such a blessing! 

Her trembling and bloodied fingers fumbled with the keys she tried to get the right one. She cast a panicked look over her shoulder as she shoved the key in the door. 

No sight of the fucking monster. No sight of Laito. 

She shoved the door open and cried out in relief. She slammed it shut and locked it as quickly as she could. Then slumped against the cold wood with a sob… whimpering until she crumpled against the floor… 

"What the fuck…?" She whispered, running a trembling, damp hand up her forehead and into her hair. "... what the fuck just happened..?!"

She stared at the wood floors of her home. So normal. Her life felt flipped upside down, but in here, in her home all was the same… all but the bright red streaks across the front of her gown. _That's right, my wrist._ Her left wrist was a bloody mess. 

Holding the aching arm in front of her, she rushed to the kitchen sink. Turning on the freezing water, she cried out and grit her teeth in pain. The water ran from red, to pink to clear, and Vesta could finally see the damage through the running water… 

Two red dots stared back up at her. Round and deep. And still bleeding it seemed. Taking a clean paper towel, she held it to the wounds and winced. Her whole arm ached. It was proof that this whole mess was actually happening to her. 

_Why can't this all be just some crazy dream..?!_ She thought desperately.

Then. She heard the worst sound. 

**Tap, tap, tap.**

She froze. Then slowly looked up at the window. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. 

He stood there, outside her kitchen window, her own personal monster, with her book in his hand. And he looked fine. 

She had clocked him upside the head with a thick book, and he appeared utterly unruffled. He didn't even look like he had just ran a mile. 

Vesta felt her knees shake as she staggered backwards a step. His smile inched up into a grin as he tapped the window with the back of his knuckle again. 

Through the glass, she could hear his muffled voice. "Open up, little puppy."

She shook her head fiercely. Barely able to make a sound she hissed, "There's no way..!"

He tilted his head and regarded her with a pitiful smile. 

"Awww… that's too bad... all I wanted to do was return your book." He pointed to the tome in hand, and her gaze flickered over it then back. 

Swallowing hard, she tried to raise her voice. "I don't want it anymore. Leave me alone!"

He threw his head back and laughed, like she only existed for his personal amusement. Like she wasn't a girl that was _genuinely terrified._ She felt disgusted. When he regained his composure, he was grinning ear to ear.

"You'll need it." Then his fist went through the window. And Vesta fell to the floor in a ball as the scream of glass and her terror ripped through the night. Peeking up through the shield of her arms she saw in horror that his arm was reaching up to the latch and unlocking the window. 

She couldn't think about the scattered glass, she couldn't think about where was safest, she just had to run, she just had to  _ go.  _

Scrambling across the floor, trying to get onto her feet, she heard him laugh after her. 

"Wait! Just take the book!"


	5. Ensnare

She practically crawled up the stairs, so desperate to get up them that she didn't care what she looked like. Then sprinting down the hall, she launched herself into her bedroom and couldn't think of anything else she could do other than squeeze beneath her bed frame. 

Her heart hammered, and by God, she couldn't stop gasping for air..! Why couldn't she just be quiet?!

Clasping her damp hands over her mouth, she prayed to whatever deity would hear her… _please help me, please save me from this monster…!_

She was crying, she realized… the tears were rolling down her cheeks and over her trembling hand… and she could hear his footsteps. 

One… two… three… She couldn't help but count his footsteps. He was coming up the stairs. So slowly, so purposefully. As if he knew she couldn't get away. As if he knew she was utterly trapped… because that was the reality of it.

… ten … eleven… twelve… he was up the stairs now. 

He giggled to himself as he walked. And Vesta heard the unmistakable sound of pages being turned. He still had that damned book. Why did she have to buy that cursed book?! 

… fifteen… sixteen… seventeen… She couldn't stand to keep her eyes open. He was outside her door. Still turning pages. Just standing there. 

Vesta could hardly stay still. Could barely keep from crying out. She wanted so badly to run. She wanted so badly to just _scream._

_Heaven… please help me…_

The door knob rattled, and the familiar sound of the door swinging open sounded as loud as thunder in her ear. 

_PLEASE, have mercy… I don't want to be eaten by some psycho, rapist, murderer, monster!_

She heard him close the door. So simple. So mundane. So utterly insidious.

Then he spoke. 

"You know, this book you chose is very funny to me… almost as comical as the one I bought." He said, darkly amused. "This summoning ritual is a complete joke. Though I suppose it wouldn't be good for Asmo if random humans were summoning him at all times of the night on a whim." 

A sudden icy grip encircled her ankle. She screamed as her body was wrenched from her hiding place. Out into the open. Out into his unyielding grip. 

He laughed as she thrashed in his arms, only able to make her hold still in his lap on the floor when he gripped her jaw in one hand. Squeezing her cheeks with his fingers until the pain forced her to comply, he turned her head to face him. 

"I'm going to show you how to truly summon the Demon of Lust, Asmodeus himself." His eyes borred deep into hers, as if clawing his way deep into her mind and burning everything he touched with his toxic gaze. "And you can beg him to save you. Maybe he'll take pity… or you'll see for yourself which of us is more worthy of the title." 

Then he kissed her. Or rather yanked her face into his. And held her in place as his lips moved against hers. His lips which made her skin light up and tingle in ways that made her head spin, and made her struggle to pry herself free of his invasive touch. 

However, the more she fought him, the more of her he took control over… securing her hand in his… winding his fingers through her hair… bit by bit, he captured her, until she was completely pinned beneath him, held down to the floor of her own bedroom. All the while he greedily drank her protests down with his eager mouth pressed against hers. His moans of pleasure making her head swim in ways that she really didn't want to feel! 

With a yank of her hair, he finally got what he was searching for. Despite her best attempts to ignore the heat rushing through her veins, she couldn't hold in the moan he tore, kicking and screaming, from her throat. She couldn't shove the feeling back down. 

He sighed appreciatively at the sound. "One… pleasured moan of a virgin."

Then with a hand still secured in her hair, he dragged her up into sitting on his lap again, his cheeks noticeably flushed. "Now for the best part…"

His eyes glinted at her, just before he yanked her head to the side. She screamed. 

An explosion of pain erupted in her neck. Hot, violent, agony, with a thin dusting of moans, as the fucking _monster_ at her kneck slurped down her blood. Evidently he was in ecstacy, because as she grit down on the pain, and panted in torturous anguish, she registered his wanton moaning in her ear. 

_Fucking disgusting..!_

Worse yet was the feeling of something rigid between them. Something rigid and insistent. Again she screamed, but this time in frustration. Frustration because she couldn't murder this bastard!

With a final stroke of hot, twisting pain, he dislodged himself from her throat. Groaning as if he had just had the ride of his life, at her expense, and met her furious gaze with a heavy lidded stare. "The blood… of one virgin, freshly spilled. Just a taste… there's more to come, I promise..." 

Then, as if in a haze, he brought one of her fingers up to his mouth. He smiled when she couldn't help but struggle, revealing bloodied fangs. Yet despite her efforts, she could only stare in horror and gasp as he slashed open her index finger on one sharp point of his tooth. Blood instantly bubbled to the surface, which he gazed at intently. 

"And finally..." He murmured, directing her bleeding finger to the empty wooden floor beside them. She wriggled as he used the gaping wound in her digit to draw a peculiar symbol in her own damned blood. "... the symbol of Asmodeus, written in the blood of a virgin."

He turned his head to look from the symbol to her. "And that's all it takes to summon the great Demon of Lust himself!"

When nothing seemed to happen, Vesta opened her mouth to criticize him. Then suddenly the energy of the room shifted. 


	6. Seduce

The night crackled and sparked with a torrent of dark shadows that poured from the bloody symbol upon the floor. A cold current swept everything in the room around, jostling the contents of her shelves, throwing books to the floor, and sapping all the strength Vesta had left… in her fear, she even clung to that bastard Laito. 

_ The demon Asmodeus… he was written to have three heads… I… I don't know if I'll survive tonight, but God please don't let this monster eat me…! _

The shadows crawled along the ceiling, odd misshapen creatures, terrifying and unearthly. Vesta thought she could hear them screeching in the tempestuous wind. Suddenly, they lept back towards the bloody symbol, and with a disgusting twisting and crunching sound, the black mass morphed into one shape…. a rather human shape. 

The figure arose from a crouch on the floor, and Vesta took in the appearance of the new monster before her. A man. A man with wavy blond hair, swept over the left side of his face, and beautiful golden eyes that looked molten in the darkness. He was gorgeous… inhumanly so. The only things that made him look remotely demonic were the slightly curved, ridged horns that arose from behind his ears and the four sets of bat wings upon his shoulders. 

Vesta stared at him, transfixed.  _ This is the demon… that's supposed to save me…?  _ For some reason, Vesta felt she couldn't do it. She couldn't form the words to beg for salvation from this creature. 

He stood with one hand on his hip and a surprised look on his face. "Ooh? Laito-Kun, you've summoned me?"

Vesta blinked in bewilderment. These two knew one another?  _ Why am I acting so surprised…  _ She suddenly felt foolish for being so blind. Of course this monster, this Laito bastard, would be on a first name basis with the actual Demon of Lust. 

Laito chuckled up at the freshly spawned demon and spun Vesta in his arms to lay against his chest and face their new guest. "Actually, this little morsel was just  _ desperate _ to meet you, Asmo-Kun."

That made Vesta freeze. 

"Ohhh, a fan? I can't say I blame you!" Asmodeus, one of the seven princes of hell, seemed delighted by this idea. So much so that his little bat wings gave eager little flaps as he bent at the waist to look into her eyes. "I'm pleased to meet you, you can call me Asmo-kun! May I have your name?"

He held his hand out for her to take. She stared at it in horror. Which seemed to displease the demon. He frowned… or pouted. "Laito, you silly vampire!" He scolded, glaring at the monster in question. "You've brought me to a human that is too afraid to make any sort of deal with me! What am I supposed to do now that I'm here?"

Laito chuckled at the demon's anger. His lukewarm fingers dipping beneath the hem of Vesta's dress, causing her to squirm to evade his touch. This drew Asmodeus's gaze down and a hint comprehension came over him. 

"You can help me settle this one's mind… she was so interested in you, that she purchased an entire book about you, Asmo-Kun…" Laito murmured softly, a grin evident from the tone dripping from his lips. All the while, one hand delicately dragged the hem of her dress up… and up… the other of Laito's arms secured her struggling arms against his chest with ease. "But that silly book was so full of lies, that I thought she might enjoy experiencing the genuine masterpiece that is Asmodeus…"

Asmodeus's burning gaze was locked on the progress of Laito's exploring fingers. As his digits approached closer and closer to the places she had never shown anyone before, her thrashing redoubled. 

"Please… please stop…!" Vesta whimpered pitifully, absolutely begging the bastard that held her captive… that seemed so intent on plucking each and every one of her petals. Despite her pleas, or perhaps because of them, he quickly pressed his digits against the hot bundle of nerves between her thighs, making her cry out in… a confusing mess of emotions. 

Suddenly, the demon before them dropped to his hands and knees, his lips parted as a haze seemed to overcome him. He breathed deeply. "... she's a virgin, Laito-Kun."

Laito chuckled, nuzzling at the squirming girl in his arms. "You simply must know her name. "

Like a starved creature, the demon Asmodeus crawled over the figures of the two sprawled on the floor, and clung to the girl's cheeks. Asmodeus asked her one last question. "... what is your name, my wonderful girl..?"

With a trembling voice, she heard herself speak. "... Vesta."

Immediately, the girl was captured in his bewitching gaze. She felt a fog fall over her mind and her body went slack in the grip of her ravenous captors.


	7. Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! READ the story TAGS! They all apply to this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.. but feel free to read on. :)

"Ohh, Laito-Lun..!" Asmodeus gushed. "A Vestal virgin? That's like a dream come true for me... aww, you shouldn't have..!"

"Nfu… I thought you might enjoy her."

"Mmmm, you know I will, Laito-Kun… we can enjoy her together!"

Vesta felt as though she was floating. She could hear the voices of the two men speaking… but it was as though they were in another room… and she was under water. Her thoughts felt… like they were made of honey… 

And his eyes were honey… so good, and golden… she wanted to stare at them forever… 

Asmo took her cheeks in his hands and gently kissed her lips. Then her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, as if on their own accord. This spurred Asmo forward, urging him to completely claim her sweet mouth with his own, all the while her soft moans mingled with his own groans of pleasure. 

Laito hummed appreciatively at the view before him. Two beautiful bodies intertwining and showing the one true expression of love… he felt that love overflowing into his very own heart… oh, and other places. The way the little human was squirming against his body was bound to drive him crazy. So Laito decided to help the little lovers along… 

There was a harsh ripping sound and a cry of surprise as Vesta's dress was slowly torn away from her figure. The ripping sounded like that of wrapping paper being removed from a beautiful little gift. 

Asmo laughed breathily as the newly exposed flesh begged him to claim it with his lips. His tongue swirled against her collarbone, her shoulder, and then finally began tasting the sweet flesh of her breasts. Vesta's fingers intertwined in Asmo's hair, only urging him on. Her cries of astonished ecstasy made it hard to control himself… he just wanted to consume her from head to toe. 

"A-Asmo…" Vesta panted, her head swimming in a sea of heat and a confusing… need. "Please, Asmo… I need… something…"

At the desperate begging of the once hostile girl, Laito felt a wave of pure euphoria wash over him. He couldn't help but find Asmo's abilities to be… deliciously refreshing. "Ahh… what a good Bitch-Chan…" He sighed, one hand sliding from behind her to delve into the thin fabric of her panties. He absolutely moaned at the pool of wet warmth he found there. "It seems you've put her needy little body into heat, Asmo-Kun… she's panting like such a good girl, I don't know if she can stand much more…!"

A pleased moan from Asmo was muffled by Vesta's breast, it's tender meat filling Asmo's ravenous mouth. Her delicate spine arched as the mix of burning sensations overwhelmed her inexperienced body… she couldn't help the confused string of pleas and begging that flowed from her mouth. 

"Oh… Asmo, please.. please, help me, I just - I just need you, I know it..! I'll do anything!"

That piqued Asmo's interest in a tantalizing way. Releasing her nipple from his mouth with a low popping sound, he licked his lips slowly. Laito caught on to his intentions and purposely turned to stroking the sensitive flesh between her legs in a slow, teasing manner. She squirmed as Asmo recaptured her cheeks between his hands and her gaze with his own. 

"Will you do anything for me, Vesta…?" He asked breathily, drinking in her tortured expression as she writhed against the vampire's expert fingers. She nodded desperately. "Will you give me your soul, in exchange for me taking your virginity?"

Laito delicately flicked her clit, and she screamed. "YES, PLEASE, ASMODEUS. Please take my soul and fuck me!!"

The vampire and demon shared a dark, pleased look between one another. This was going to be the beginning of a wonderful partnership. 

"Then the deal is done…" Asmo murmured, moving to completely disrobe, as Laito easily tore away her panties from her body. Vesta, completely out of her mind with need, keened in anticipation. The sweet sound of her desire was quickly cut short by Laito's fangs plunging deep into the junction of her neck and shoulder, just before Asmo's lips claimed hers, and his cock claimed her virginity in a swift, bloody stroke. 

The combination of extreme pains cut truth the haze of Vesta's addled mind. Like a light suddenly illuminating her current situation, her conscience snapped back into place. And the reality of her situation was horrifying. A horror that the two men that clutched at her body were completely unattached to. 

Laito was drowning. His mouth was a red flood of shifting flavors - the sweet, sweet delicate blood of virgin morphing into the rich spiced crimson of a woman deflowered - all mixing in his mouth at once… ahh, he was in heaven… the unique flavor was so arousing… as was this devilishly loving sexual fantasy he was indulging in… perfection!

For Asmo, it had been so long since he had made such a wonderful pact… it was amazing from start to finish! This human was such a tasty, easily beguiled little treat… and she even sold him her soul for something he was going to do anyways! Ahh..! If only all of his pacts could be so easily fulfilled..! It was too good... he could barely stand it…! 

Vesta was struggling. Weakly. She wanted so badly to cry out, to beat the two of these monsters senseless… but so much blood… so much was lost… it all hurt too much… she felt a cold tear roll down her cheek… a tear that Laito felt fall on his face. 

Suddenly aware of the girl clutched in his arms, Laito took a moment to observe the beauty of their love making.. Asmo's body was truly perfect, his manhood covered in the tasty blood of deflowered innocence… pistoning in and out of the delicate body of such a beautiful, wet, and yielding girl… his pace ramping up and up to inhuman speeds, just before Asmo's body went completely still. Laito drank in the blissed out expression of the Demon of Lust as he filled their human victim with his love. It made Laito shiver in ecstasy. 

Meanwhile the body between the two men wasn't reacting nearly as well as theirs. Her eyes were drifting shut, and Laito could hear as each successive heartbeat came later than the rest. 

"Ohh my, Asmo-Kun… it seems we've exhausted our little Bitch-Chan completely…!" He said, feigning concern. Coming down from his high, Asmodeus seemed to take notice of her fading condition for the first time. 

"Ohh dear… it looks like you're right, Laito-Kun…! And you didn't even have the chance to finish!" Asmo said, sounding deeply heartbroken. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize she wouldn't last very long…"

"Don't get upset over it; it's my fault for drinking so much of her wonderful blood…" Laito chuckled at his concern and gently stroked the dying girl's cold forehead. "Besides… there's always next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for Vesta and this short fic! I'd like to do more cross overs for these two series, if anyone is interested. :D
> 
> ~ Hijiki


End file.
